


雨に濡れた猫を

by pearlsea



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsea/pseuds/pearlsea





	雨に濡れた猫を

又是这样。Cobra皱着眉，在潮湿的空气里吐出一口气。  
暴雨刚过，站在门外的村山浑身淌水，黑发黏了一脸，她睁着大大的眼睛看Cobra，左右脚不停换着踩，帆布鞋下漫开一滩水迹。夏天开始村山就没有再穿男款的校服外套，单薄的衬衫吸了水全贴在身上，身体的曲线一览无余，变成半透明的布料下面黑色的运动内衣也给看了个七八成。  
“那个、那个……”村山吞吞吐吐，她的头巾被扯下来圈在脖子上，刘海在额头上结成一缕缕，有水沿着耳垂滴下来，“正好路过Cobra酱这边、遇上下雨……”  
“快点进来。”Cobra打断她的话。  
连脚底板也是湿的，村山踮脚踩着脱掉的鞋子一副无处着落的样子，还没开口，马上被Cobra利落地来了个公主抱，她连挣都不敢随便挣：“Cobra酱衣服要湿掉了！”  
“别管。”因为怀里的冰凉Cobra的表情更难看了些，他抱着落水的猫一样，大步流星地走向浴室，水滴滴答答地在起居室淋了一路。村山看着Cobra居家穿的白色T恤上的水痕发出懊恼的叹息。  
“这下连Cobra酱的衣服都湿了。”嘴上这么说，在浴室被放下来的时候却还留恋男友的体温，反正已经弄湿了，村山索性转个了身贴紧Cobra，蹭蹭温暖的身体。  
Cobra在她头上揉了一把，伸手到旁边去开热水：“一起洗就好了。”  
村山咧开嘴开心地笑，接着要求：“我要泡澡。”  
“你啊……感冒了我可不管。”  
“嗯。”说着，沾着雨水的嘴唇贴到了Cobra嘴角上。  
浴缸里放着水的时候Cobra就坐在边上和村山接吻，湿透的人全身都是冰冰的，好不容易捂热了她的唇瓣，Cobra让她转身虚虚地靠坐在自己腿间，从后面把人整个抱紧。村山像在两只臂膀中间找到了舒适的窝，她两手抓住Cobra环绕她的肩膀的手臂，从头到脚打了个抖。  
“又是打架吗？”Cobra问。怀里抱着的好像是块海绵，稍微用力一点都能挤出水。  
村山用鼻尖蹭Cobra的手臂，深深地吸了一口气：“嗯，想要快点来Cobra酱这边，结果中途遇到了找事的人。不过很快就搞定啦，一点事也没有喔。”  
Cobra空出一只手隔着透得像一张纸的衣服在村山身上抚摸，怀里的人嘻嘻哈哈地笑，确实没有新的伤口。他侧头在村山耳根舔掉一缕水迹，手收回来覆在她胸前，笑声忽然变成喉咙里一声暧昧的轻喘。  
“Cobra酱的手好热啊……”贴着湿透的衬衣，他人的温度好像更加鲜明。  
运动内衣毫无色气，简直白费了湿身的福利。Cobra恶作剧地用手掌拢出一边胸部的形状，村山一边笑一边喘：“不要、湿乎乎的好难受、Cobra酱——”  
她果然已经脸红了，看起来是野蛮跳脱的不良少女，一边投怀送抱一边却会脸红真是可爱至极——Cobra完全没有想要反省自己的行为。手上稍微揉一揉，村山挣扎得更厉害，滴着水的小腿蹭湿了Cobra的裤腿。  
“手拿开啦——”  
“啰嗦，自己脱掉啊。”  
“唔——”村山愤愤地扯开Cobra为所欲为的那只手，以背对他的姿势自己脱掉上衣。  
Cobra安慰地亲了亲露出来的肩膀，解开了内衣的背扣，把村山上身的最后一层遮蔽褪下。临近毕业，村山已经不再过多参与后辈们的争斗，身上终于没有了Cobra刚开始和她交往时的斑斑驳驳，Cobra沿着白皙光洁的背上突起的骨节亲吻，手绕到前面握住裸露的乳房。  
“……嗯、嗯——”村山发出鼻音浓重的闷哼，不自觉弓起了背，但纤细娇小的的身体完全被男友抱了满怀，根本没办法逃。  
以一般标准判断，鬼邪高番长的胸也仅仅可以算在“聊胜于无”的范畴内，穿上运动内衣几乎是个平胸。但是——Cobra一边轻轻揉捏丰腴的软肉一边胡思乱想——很可爱，和那张童颜一样，像未成熟的少女一般的尺寸，反应也一直很敏感。Cobra的指尖擦过硬起来的乳尖。  
“哈啊、不要啦——手、手……真的好烫……”村山的声音也变得湿漉漉，她拽住了Cobra的手腕，蜷着身体却只是更往男友怀里送。  
Cobra的胸口贴紧村山冰冷潮湿的后背，T恤已经完全湿了，他在发红的耳朵尖上舔了一口：“真是好吵啊今天，是你身上太冷了吧。”  
肯定不是怕什么烫，只是这样更容易有感觉了而已。  
村山绷紧身体的时候脚尖无意识地踮起，顺着她开始颤抖的大腿，Cobra的另一只手伸进牛仔短裤的裤脚，因为很短，指腹轻易地碰到了同样被雨水淋透的内裤，正中心的部位在微微发热。  
被摸到了致命的一点，村山微弱的呻吟里带上撒娇一样的媚意：“所以说、泡澡……”  
“水还没有好，乖乖给我抱着，笨蛋。”  
——说是这样说自己的行为却像在猥亵一样。Cobra仿佛事不关己地想，一边抓住一侧的乳房肆意揉弄，下面的手在凹陷的缝隙来回摩擦。村山果然是比平时更敏感的样子，她陷在Cobra怀里像被抓住的小动物那样拖长了声音黏糊糊地叫，下意识地抗拒带来快感的触摸，时不时挣动一下。身体的反应却更为诚实，村山双腿的腿根夹住Cobra的手磨蹭，冻得苍白的皮肤上终于渐渐浮起血色，在敏感处Cobra的手指更是感觉到温热的液体渗出了一小块。  
Cobra最后在村山的后颈上亲了一下，扶着她的腰让她站起来转过身。  
“嗯……？”村山被摸得迷迷糊糊的，突然起身有点站不稳，腿脚发软几乎只能被Cobra双手支撑着站在他双腿间。她眼睛里带着水，懵懂地眨了眨，盯着Cobra看。少女毫不羞涩地袒露匀称的上半身，她的肩膀又窄又薄，下面是两道线条利落的锁骨，手臂上却有恰到好处的肌肉；膨起的小巧乳房之下腰也收得细细的，但整个SWORD都知道鬼邪高万人之上的女番长身体里有怎样可怕的力量。  
坐在浴缸边上回应她的目光的人上身的衣服也湿了一大片，贴着打架锻炼出来的结实肉体，隐隐约约透出胸肌和腹肌，微湿的金发之下那张清秀俊朗的脸果然还是冷淡收敛的表情。  
“……火大。”村山伸手扯开CobraT恤的领口，挑起一根手指抵着皮肤滑下。  
Cobra轻笑了一下，揽过村山的腰贴在她小腹上细细地亲吻，一只手摸到牛仔裤的扣子解开，连着内裤一起拉下来，让村山在他面前一丝不挂。这个时候Cobra也起身，再次打横抱起全身赤裸的女友，弯下腰小心翼翼地将她放进装满热水的浴缸里。村山发出长长的舒服的声音，满足地把残留着寒意的身体全部浸到热水之中，刚才的情欲好像瞬间就忘光了。  
因为温度差，村山在水里面抖了几下，终于舒畅了之后她向Cobra伸手：“一起洗，Cobra酱。”  
Cobra以行动回答她，他双手脱掉了T恤，再脱下裤子一起扔进洗衣篮，接着跨进了浴缸。在水里他们交换了位置，变成Cobra仰躺，村山趴在他身上。Cobra抱着她，手从肩膀顺着肩胛骨和脊柱摸到腰窝，确保没有一寸皮肤露出水面。身体在水下密切交缠，村山很难忽略压在自己大腿上半硬的性器。  
“我可什么都没做哦。”村山下巴抵着Cobra的锁骨，她调皮地笑，然后觉得很有趣似的，往下一点在水中亲了亲男友的胸口，却没有亲吻的实感，只好抬起头用水淋淋的嘴唇去吻他的。  
这次是余裕了很多的、绵长热情的亲吻，像要让两人一起融化在热水里似的。Cobra的手掌还在缓慢地抚摸村山的背，被包裹在舒适的温热之中感官好像随着毛孔张开，缠绵的深吻和温柔的爱抚被汲取放大，滋生出更强烈的欲望——村山像小人鱼一样在水下摆动身体，让那根东西擦过腿内，露骨地停在腿间柔软黏湿的所在。  
Cobra重重地吮吸村山的舌头然后选择了中止，小人鱼积极却纯情，她压下身体、吻得红肿的嘴唇藏进了水里，趴在Cobra胸口只露出嘴巴以上，黑眼睛向上看着他。  
“自己可以插进去吗？”Cobra问。他不是那么好动作，况且，他也更想看女友主动。  
村山点点头。她的腰往后折，两腿分开，上身抬起来、一部分浮出水面，圆润的肩头是红嫩的颜色。把自己的手探下去，谁也看不到，但她还是有点害羞，咬着嘴唇躲避Cobra的目光。手指摸到私处，缝隙中腻腻滑滑的，村山把它打开了一点，扭动下身调整位置，让比热水还要烫的东西抵住狭小的入口。  
“嗯、！唔嗯嗯……哈啊——”硬物被吞没进了一个顶端，把穴口撑开挤压着敏感处，村山仰起头喘出声，她握着Cobra的肩膀，让性器送到了里面，“可、可以了……Cobra酱……”  
Cobra也压不住喘，甬道柔滑紧致的内壁吸附着胀大的性器，脸红却享受的女友又很可爱，她的声线在女声里偏低而且沙哑，动情地呻吟起来有种不合外形的性感。Cobra抱住村山的肩膀把她带回水里，绵软的胸部压在自己胸膛上，身体位置的变化让性器在里面小幅度地摩擦，村山趴在他胸前小小地颤抖。  
“……呼……里面也、热热的……”村山梦呓一样地呢喃，Cobra在用带了热水的手梳理她乱七八糟的湿发。  
村山当然是个可爱的小美女，但仔细看那副精致的五官，总有一种仿佛还未分化的中性气质，把头发全部梳到后面，看起来更像是雌雄莫辨的漂亮少年。  
不稳定。Cobra对村山有这样的感觉。难以捉摸的气质维持着微妙的平衡却没有定型，在鬼邪高的女王和Cobra的女友两个身份之间她可以飒爽强悍也可以乖顺妩媚。她没有心机却也不受摆布，透明得不可思议的人反而更加揣摩不透，有时候把她抱在怀里多么热烈地交合也觉得留不住她。是个让人患得患失的、并不称职的女友。  
Cobra一直没有问，为什么只有在下雨的时候才会主动来到自己家。  
“……Cobra酱？”似乎是感觉到他的走神，村山抬手碰了碰Cobra的脸，“果然在浴缸里做有点无聊……？”  
“啊？才没有。只是在想，”Cobra偏过头，任由村山的手爬到自己耳朵上，玩弄沾了一层水雾的耳钉，“如果你是男人的话，也许就不用担心。”  
“嗯？”  
“怀孕。”Cobra咬咬她的耳朵，“没有戴套。”  
村山的手马上瑟缩回去，Cobra好笑地看着她好像在苦恼又好像在害羞，藏不住东西的眼睛里徘徊的慌张在朦胧的热气后变成一丝别扭：“……是、安全期……”她小声说。  
在浴室里Cobra当然完整地拾取到这句话，“所以、是可以？”他问。但没有等村山的明确回答，他在水下掐住她的臀部，把性器用力往里面顶了一下。  
“啊、！”跟村山的声音一起，还有哗啦啦的水声和漫出浴缸的水溅起的声响。她反射性地扒住浴缸的边缘直起上身，从热水里捞出来的身体一片片地染着红晕，水积在她的锁骨上，然后流淌过中间平坦白嫩的部分、胸骨在薄薄的皮肤下透出隐约的丘壑，还有一线沿着乳房柔软的曲线下滑、最后在乳尖上悬了不断滚落的水珠，接下来的一颗在滴下之前被Cobra整个含住。  
“唔！哈、…嗯唔……”村山闭着眼睛发抖，扣在浴缸边上的手指越攥越紧，下身那处随着吮吸和顶弄的动作隐秘地渗出更多热液，等于是给出侵犯到深处的许可。  
“可以……”浴室里渐渐漫开那种拖着婉转尾音的喘息声，村山松开一只手扣进Cobra的金发里，重新睁开眼睛，打湿的睫毛下面浓重的漆黑色里荡着海浪一样的闪光，“可以喔……Cobra酱……”

在浴缸里做了一次，放干净水之后再冲一次澡，用浴巾裹着缓不过劲来的女友回到房间，给她擦干全身、吹干头发，最后套上自己的T恤和短裤。做完一切步骤的Cobra在厨房悠哉地吸烟，裸着上身，只穿了一条牛仔裤，一边准备热牛奶泡麦片。等牛奶加热的时候才注意到窗外又下起淅淅沥沥的雨，厨房外面的起居室里响起电视里的热闹声响。  
“今晚不回去了？”给村山端来牛奶麦片时Cobra问她。  
村山在看介绍地方小店的节目，被Cobra这么问了她看了一眼阳台，才笑着点头：“可是吃麦片不够，晚上想吃肉！”

可是，在正式开始考虑晚上吃什么之前，事情果然还是变成这样。  
还没播完节目的电视被关掉。村山想要抗议的声音被吞没进Cobra的唇舌，她侧仰着头接受从背后环抱着她的人挑弄她口腔的舌头还有带着烟草味的气息，嘴边流出的声音很快变得软绵绵的，在男友的手丢下遥控器摸进宽大的T恤的时候变成模糊甜腻的猫叫。  
里面当然是什么都没有穿，Cobra手上有一层薄茧，小心地揉圆润饱满的胸时村山抖了一下。这一次他们的皮肤都是干燥温暖的，柔和的触感像村山嘴里甜甜的奶味一样舒服又撩得人心痒。T恤的下摆干脆被整个撩起到肩膀，完全露出被握在双手中、从指缝里微微溢出的乳房，忍受不了的村山终于咬了一口Cobra的下唇。  
“Co、Cobra酱……！”村山睁开湿润的眼睛，视线向下瞥见堆叠的衣料下面整个曝光的胸部，Cobra修长的手指陷在软乎乎的肉里，中指和食指的骨节故意似的挤出浅红色的尖端，看起来下流得不得了。也不知道是因为羞耻带来的委屈还是兴奋，连眼眶里也一阵发热，“……真是的——”  
“怎么啊。”Cobra下巴搭在村山的肩膀上，同样看得见被捧在自己手掌里玩弄的胸部。  
“色大叔一样……”  
但村山好像一直没有阻止Cobra的习惯。她跨坐在男友膝盖上挣扎，却马上被衔住脖子上的一块皮肤亲了一下，留下酥麻的感觉。  
Cobra舔舔那块吻痕，手上并没有停止：“所以怎么了。”  
“反驳一下啦！”村山用脚跟踢Cobra的小腿，“我喜欢的梦幻王子Cobra酱去哪里了啊——”  
“啊？”  
“呜哇——！”  
天旋地转的，又是公主抱。一居室的公寓从沙发到床没有两步，还来不及脸红心跳的时间里村山就被扔到床上，被子是乱糟糟的，刚刚她还在这里打滚，更早的时候在她来之前，Cobra躺在这里听着窗外的风雨猜测村山会在什么时候到。被子有Cobra的气味，村山并不讨厌。  
准确来说在床上的只有上半边身体，腰背陷在被子里，但下半身被抬起在床沿悬空，男款的居家短裤被Cobra干脆地扯掉，然后他掐着村山的膝窝把双腿分开。村山的脸又红了一层，下半身的里面……也什么都没穿。  
Cobra并没有上床，他站在床边俯下身，横躺在床上的村山就不得不更加打开腿，卡在他瘦而有力的腰侧。Cobra一只手撑在她耳边的位置，金色的刘海垂下，后面那双大多数时候冰冰凉凉的眼睛眯起来笑得有一点戏谑，的确是——村山乱糟糟地想——是暴走族小混混的味道。容貌俊美到可恶的男友笑着压低嗓音，在两人独处的屋子里说悄悄话：“我才是吧，嗯？我喜欢你的时候你还是什么都不懂的处女呢。”  
可是现在却——  
手指带着暗示意味直接探向下身，很容易就进去了一个指节。村山咬住嘴唇呜咽一声，错失了反驳的机会，也反驳不了——里面还是滑腻湿软的，不单是因为浴室里的那一次，淫糜的调情也相当奏效，可能连Cobra借她的短裤都被弄湿了。嘴上怎么逞强都好，才吞下手指就有了反应的身体骗不了人，发热的软肉贪婪地咬住侵入的东西，村山在Cobra带着点揶揄的目光下羞得快要动真格，但最终那只手指浅尝辄止，而她得到了温温柔柔的一个吻。  
Cobra磨蹭舔舐村山唇上的牙印，声音压得更低，仿佛这才是不可告人的事情：“……现在，说不定更喜欢你。”  
“唔……”村山捧住Cobra的脸颊不让他动，尽力让眼神凶起来，但眼睛一直眨个不停，“因为上床的事……？”  
“笨蛋。”Cobra失笑，“当然不是。”他扯下村山的手，吻了吻她的掌心，然后俯下去咬住村山身上T恤的下摆掀起来，轻柔地亲她的肋骨。  
村山像露出肚皮被人挠的猫那样蜷起双腿，双手乖乖地叠在胸口，大腿内侧会蹭到Cobra的头发，她因为吹拂在皮肤上的痒而发笑，却不依不饶：“所以是为什么啦？”  
Cobra的回应是耍酷的哼声：“这个之后再说。”吐出来的舌尖像要剖开皮肤的手术刀沿着肋骨的形状描摹，然后它游走到中间一直线地往下划，到了肚脐以下终于让嘟嘟囔囔的村山住了嘴。  
“Cobra、酱……”她咬住自己手指的关节，眼里有点怯、又有点期待，Cobra舌头底下平坦而有弹性的小腹更深地起伏。脸上看起来是纯情可怜的表情，打开的腿间却完全暴露毫无防备，简直是让人产生施虐欲的倒错感。  
Cobra继续往下，变成半跪在床边的姿势，舌头到达了最敏感娇嫩的那处。爱液已经濡湿了一片，他轻舔藏着湿润的肉红色的缝隙，舌面才擦过一次而已，村山咽下半声带着哭腔的喘，泉眼一样的地方流出更多稠滑的黏液。Cobra顺着那些体液的邀请，软软的舌尖往里面钻，那里更是湿得一塌糊涂，是刚才接受过一轮激烈爱抚、已经熟透的地方，才进去一点点，村山捂着嘴发出哭泣一样的声音，另一只手紧紧攥着床单。  
“放松一点。”Cobra把舌头撤出来，软着声音哄她，手在腿根上抚摸。  
再次舔上去时Cobra更加细致温柔，他耐心地等待村山适应直接的快感。不断渗出的爱液被他又舔又啜地吃下许多，一直在响着黏稠色情的水声，村山断断续续地痉挛，身体的反应慢慢变得柔顺。  
“哈——哈啊、——”她放下捂嘴的手，喉咙里尖细的气音随着脖颈后仰飘出来，膝盖忍不住想要合拢又被Cobra按着腿根强硬地分开，不知不觉中床单因为身体的扭动被弄得皱巴巴的。大脑和下身一样潮热滚烫，身体深处被舒服的快感刺激得好像融化了什么、变成止不住流淌的温暖潮水。  
Cobra的舌头再次拨开湿漉漉的阴唇，这次找到了小小的核心，用舌尖撩过。  
“Cobra、Cobra酱……”村山抽噎似的哭，但黏腻的声音过于热切，只能被理解成撒娇和邀请。小粒的果实充血肿胀也是小巧的一枚，却过分地敏感，被舌尖逗弄或是被双唇夹住、被含进口腔里都让村山战栗。她的身体颤抖着，裸露了大半的柔韧肉体不自觉地绷起力量，腰身反弓，脚趾蜷紧，纤薄的肌肉和骨骼勾着十分健康漂亮的弧线，被情欲蒸出绮丽红潮的皮肤透出情欲的色香。  
“……啊、嗯啊、快、要……Cobra、哈……要、……”被含住拨弄的阴蒂烫得不行，以那一点为中心、变得淫荡的身体随便什么感官都带来快感，村山抓紧身下的床单，含混地叫着Cobra的名字哭着高潮了一次。  
热热的体液大股涌出，Cobra从村山股间抬头，手背擦掉嘴边的一部分，还有一些被在唇上舔了一圈的舌头带进吞下。瘫软在床上的村山啜泣着享受绵长的高潮，她泪眼朦胧的，脸上绯红一片，T恤在身体扭动时又被带上了一点，半遮半掩地露出一边胸部。  
Cobra换了几口气，忍耐住躁动的欲望，在床旁边的柜子里翻出安全套。村山有一些恢复神志的时候就看到男友站在床边脱下挂在胯上的牛仔裤，用牙齿撕开袋子给勃起的性器套上安全套。  
“呜、……”小腹里没有熄灭的余韵又被牵起，村山注视着眼神灼热的男友无法转开视线，她吞吞口水，往后挪动一点方便Cobra上了床，在他覆在自己上方时主动揽住他的脖子吻上嘴唇。  
带着她自己的味道的舌头进入口腔卷起村山的舌头，她在强势的舌吻中晕头转向的，半闭着眼承受Cobra急切的掠夺。舌头和上颚不断被拨弄，两人份的唾液没法好好咽下去，村山几乎找不到时间换气，只能从鼻子里发出小狗一样的哼声。一只手扶住她的臀将下身抬起来，接着舔得又湿又热的地方再次被分开、进入。  
“哈——、”把性器完全插入村山的身体里，Cobra松开她发出满足的低叹。刚经历过一次高潮的甬道缠住硕大的阴茎不放，村山勾着Cobra的脖子又小小地去了一次，这次连声音都没发出来，只是双腿夹紧Cobra的腰浑身颤抖。Cobra撑在她上方用手指刮刮她像在发烧的脸颊，猫一样的眼睛哭得下眼睑都变得红肿，可爱的脸庞被泪水和溢出的唾液弄得狼狈又淫乱，下身的潮也源源不绝地从交合处流出来。  
Cobra停着没动，甬道内壁吮吸着他的性器的快感已经足够纾解一部分欲望，他浅浅地亲吻村山红润的唇，低声叫她的名字直到她回神。

\- tbc -


End file.
